Seconde vie
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Axel le lui avait promis. Mais Roxas n’a pas su profiter de cette seconde chance. Triste, très triste. Death fic et AkuRoku. Pourtant je n’ai pas fait de contrat avec Kleenex…


**SECONDE VIE**

**Résumé :** _Axel le lui avait promis. Mais Roxas n'a pas su profiter de cette seconde chance. Triste, très triste. Death fic et AkuRoku. Pourtant je n'ai pas fait de contrat avec Kleenex…_

**Langue :**French

**Personnage :**Roxas & Axel

**Genre :** Drama/Tragedy (si là vous n'êtes pas prévenus !)

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** 0.o Je crois que vous le savez, à force.

_**De toute façon, je vous ai prévenus dans le résumé. **_

_**- Fermez la porte**_

_**- Gardez la boîte de mouchoirs à dix centimètres de vous**_

_**- Ecoutez « Petite Marie », de Francis Cabrel pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance**_

_**- C'est bon, vous pouvez lire ! ; )**_

**DuncanHeart**

- Roxas !, supplia Sora. Viens avec nous !

- Non, je n'aime les clowns de toute façon, dit le blond d'une voix butée.

- S'il te plaît, une fois au moins, demanda Kairi en tirant Roxas vers la porte

d'entrée.

- Non !

- Roxas…, déclara lentement Riku avec un sourire facétieux, il y aura Naminé.

Le garçon rougit.

- Bon… euh… je viens… mais… ce n'est pas pour Naminé, hein…

- Ben voyons, répondit Riku d'une voix neutre.

Mais l'éclat de ses yeux cyans en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Alors, on y va, gémit Sora.

- Oui, Sora, on sait que tu as hâte de voir le spectacle des trapézistes, soupira Kairi, sentant que s'ils ne partaient pas dans les secondes qui suivaient, le châtain allait les tanner pendant tout le mois.

- Here we go !, chantonna Riku en s'installant au volant de sa voiture.

- Riku, on a dit que tu ne roulerais pas à plus de cinquante à l'heure, hein ?, rappela Roxas, soudain inquiet.

- Mais non…

* * *

Contrairement à toute attente, Riku avait respecté sa promesse et avait pris dans la voiture Naminé en passant, avant de se diriger vers le cirque Fantasia.

Le blond (Roxas) soupira. Malgré la présence de Naminé, le spectacle ne l'intéressait guère, et il espérait vite rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sora, Riku et Kairi.

- OUI, hurla Sora surexcité, CA COMMENCE !

En effet, les trapézistes entraient en scène.

Enfin, l'unique trapéziste.

Il leva les yeux sur son public et lui sourit.

Le cœur de Roxas cessa de battre. D'un coup.

Il le connaissait. Sûr.

Rien, même pas le maquillage outrancier que lui imposait son métier, n'altérait l'aura flamboyante d'Axel.

Les mêmes uniques yeux verts scrutateurs, la même chevelure d'un rouge éclatant, la ligne fine de sa taille…

N'importe quoi.

Roxas se flagella mentalement.

Il était sérieusement atteint pour fantasmer ainsi sur un inconnu…

_Pas si sûr_, susurra une petite voix à l'intérieur du garçon. _Pas si inconnu que ça._

L'homme avait entamé son spectacle.

Mais, en l'air, il rencontra le regard azuréen du blond…

Le fil céda au poids du trapéziste.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, trop vite pour Roxas.

- Mais… mais, bredouilla-t-il tandis une douleur suraiguë lui vrillait le crâne et lui broyait le cœur.

Les autres forains accoururent au secours de leur ami.

Le public regardait cette scène avec une curiosité morbide qui donna à Roxas l'envie de vomir.

- Ils l'ont amené dans les coulisses, chuchota soudainement Naminé.

Le blond la regarda avec surprise.

Les yeux bleu marine de la jeune fille brillaient tristement.

Comme si elle revoyait un drame pour la seconde fois.

- Va le voir, insista-t-elle.

Sur une pulsion de son esprit, Roxas obéit à Naminé, et se fraya un chemin dans la foule tant bien que mal.

* * *

- Axel ?, demanda incrédule le forain avec un fort accent espagnol. Ben, il ne pète pas la forme, dit-il en se grattant la nuque. De toute forme, quoi que tu fasses, il ne peut pas être en plus mauvais état.

Il entrouvrit la porte de la caravane et Roxas s'y faufila, tout en se demandant comme il avait pu deviner le nom du trapéziste.

Ce dernier était allongé et il ouvrit de grands yeux quand le garçon assit sur le lit.

Curieuse coïncidence que son maquillage lui avait tracé les lignes noires sous ses yeux.

- Roxas ?, interrogea-t-il en scrutant le visage angélique du blond.

S'il avait pu savoir qu'il reverrait le blond, et en de telles circonstances…

Axel leva la main pour caresser la joue de Roxas.

- Axel…

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'étudier lentement, savourant toute la joie de se revoir et la tête pleine de souvenirs…

Le roux attira Roxas contre lui, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Le garçon ferma les yeux.

Mais le bruit de l'ambulance vint les interrompre. Axel sourit une dernière fois à Roxas, et lui dédia un clin d'œil.

Le blond assit sur les marches de la caravane en regardant l'ambulance s'éloigner.

- Tu viens Roxas ?, demanda Naminé en lui tendant la main.

Tous arborait un mine grave, autant Sora que Riku, ou que Kairi, car tous se rappelaient leur vie d'avant… l'Organisation, la Keyblade, le Kingdom Hearts, …

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kairi lut à Roxas l'article du journal, atterrée :

_Cette nuit, près de l'hôpital Saint-Ansem d'Illusiopolis, une ambulance s'est écrasée contre un arbre._

Kairi retint ses larmes avant de lâcher un verdict qui résonna comme un glas dans le cœur de Roxas :

_Aucun survivant._

Le blond baissa la tête, anéanti. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il maudit son incapacité à saisir sa chance au vol.

Les contes de fées finissent toujours mal.

_**FIN**_

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
